


Blood Thinner Than Water

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, It’s just that scene when Minami locks Koshi in the shed, Love Triangle, Middle School, Murder, Near-death Experiences, Other, Sheds, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: In which Koshi Tanaka realizes that young love is more than enough to forever destroy blood bonds
Relationships: Koshi Tanaka & Minami Minamida, Yukari Minamida/Miho Sonoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blood Thinner Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> was talking about danganronpa w/my gf last night and it reminded me of liar liar and mmm i hate liar liar but something in me was just aching to rewrite this scene bc i havent actually published anything in a while so.. you get this since i need practice writing
> 
> also i didnt proof read this we die like men

As you followed the distant sister of that strange girl you’ve known forever, it gave you time to ponder.

Life, as of late, had been hell. School was almost finished for the year by the time you were stabbed over and over, and left all summer to recover in the bleak hospital you wish you could forget. By the time your stab wounds healed well enough, and you learned to walk without the feeling of wincing again, school had already started yet again.

You were looking forward to high school, despite how terrible your middle school years concluded. The place you were going seemed promising, and hopefully, you weren’t going to have to see her ever again.

But life works in strange ways, as the moment you walked into the school, you were met face to face with her again. Though you had to admit, it was a nice change of pace seeing her world turned upside down for a change.

Yeah, you and Yukari Minamida go way back. Since elementary school, to be exact. You were friends then, dated for a bit in middle school. You liked Yukari, you treated her well. Of course, it was a nice ego boost around your baseball team to be able to have a girlfriend as well. But in the end, you parted. Not out of bitterness, or cold hearts. But you couldn’t deny, your passion for baseball far outweighed your love for the girl. Though, you two still stayed close. Yukari could be nice to have around, you thought.

Which is why it seemed all the more confusing when, one early morning, before the sun had truly woken up above the sky, she stabbed you, over and over. Then let your limp body drag on the hard school tile, all the way to the girls bathroom. Thrown into an empty stall, battered and bloody.

You thought it was a miracle you managed to survive all of that. But as the two of you reunited, you were somehow still surprised to see you were once again caught up in her shenanigans.

You couldn’t even survive without Yukari and her literal partner, Miho Sonoda, questioning your every move. Trying to prove your innocence of the location of bodies you knew nothing of really wasn’t the ideal way you wanted to begin your high school life. But as Minami stopped walking, autumn leaves beneath her feet going silent under the shadow of an old shed, it all seemed a little too late.

“Here we are.” She said, voice flat, as always.

With a twist of the rusted knob, the door swung open with a pitchy creak. You both knew the shed itself wasn’t that old, but it seemed as it had been there, abandoned and untouched for years.

Minami held the door open for you, and you stepped inside. It was humid, and dark. It rank slightly of a faint fowl air, yet had been somewhat concealed by the aroma of dust, old sports equipment, and the crisp, lightly bitter autumn air of the outside.

You couldn’t see well, but the near setting sun outside gave the aid of light. Though, it also helped you come to a terrible conclusion.

“There’s nothing in here.” You said quietly

“I know.” She said

You whipped your head around, eyes in a panic, but Minami already had her hand on the door knob, body halfway in, halfway out of the shed.

“I’m sorry, Koshi.” She said, slamming the door behind her.

It left you in darkness, the small shed suddenly seeming a lot hotter than it was mere seconds ago. You ran to the door, jiggling the knob, banging on it, all to no avail.

“Minami!” You shout, hoping she’d still be there “Open the door!”

“I can’t,” she said “I’m sorry, Koshi.” She parroted

She didn’t wait for your next cry, from the other side of the door, she still spoke so clearly.

“I’m really happy you told me what happened to my boyfriend, you know,” she began “I was suspicious from the start my sister would have something to do with his disappearance, but I never had any solid evidence to pin her for it.”

You could almost sense her smile in her dead voice “But then you came along, and you told me everything.” You heard her slump against the door, fabric against unfiled wood “You’re really too kind, Koshi. I’m sorry my sister tried to kill you.“

You go silent for a second, Minami was reminding you a lot of Yukari, right now.

“You’re a really nice guy, and that’s why I have to lock you in here. Because, I’m sure you’d try and stop me if you knew what I’m about to do.”

Again, you bang on the door, once with your fist, once with your foot

“What are you planning, Minami?”

“To kill them, of course.”

You feel your blood run cold, maybe Minami could sense that.

Her voice went husky “I know my sister killed my boyfriend to protect me. It’s her weird, twisted way of showing me she cares.”

You were going to interject, but Minami kept going before you could say anything

“But, I just can’t come to forgive her,” she continued “The only way to avenge my boyfriend is by killing them.”

You hear her sit up against the door, you start banging on it again

“Even if you kill them, it isn’t going to bring your boyfriend back!” You tried to shout, hoping, pleading, it’d talk some sense into the younger girl

“I know,” she said “Actually, after I kill them, I’m going to turn myself in. I just want them dead, that’s all.”

“Minami, please!” You shout “You have to rethink this!” You plead “We can talk this out!” You beg, slamming your now aching palms on the door

“I’m sorry, Koshi, we can’t talk about this.” Minami said, voice more distant “Talking won’t do anything, now. Yukari and Miho will just figure our you don’t know anything.”

“M-“

“You said it yourself,” she continued “they’ll tryto kill me if they figure out I hid the bodies.”

“It’s kill or be killed,” Minami said “That’s why I’m locking you in here. I don’t want you to die, Koshi. You’ve done so much for me, and it’s the least I could do in return.” 

You hear that familiar sound of mary janes against dead leaves, and you throw your entire body against the door in a panic

“Minami, please wait!”

“I have to go, Koshi. This shed is used daily, y’know. Someone will let you out by the time I’m done.” She said, picking her feet back up again

“Minami! Wait!”

“Goodbye, Koshi.” she said, somewhat quiet. And again, the sound of crunching leaves decrescendos as she walks farther and farther away from the shed.

You cry for her a few more times, you bang on the door with all the force your heated body can muster, turn the doorknob every which way, you get no response.

Withe the faint smell of corpses in your nose, and a light sheen of sweat coating your forehead, you pushed out every physically demanding thought in your mind.

_You have to save Minami._

**Author's Note:**

> guys my lovely gf found this acc somehow.......... hi mykaela


End file.
